


绝望与希望的猜猜我是谁

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 好冷的一对，但是真好吃，某种程度上如果能看懂应该就是自己人
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, 绝希组
Kudos: 2





	绝望与希望的猜猜我是谁

**Author's Note:**

> 好冷的一对，但是真好吃，某种程度上如果能看懂应该就是自己人

##  [绝望与希望的猜猜我是谁](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_1c862ad21)

江之岛：我们亲爱的希望在干什么呢？嗯？在干嘛呀？

江之岛：我要去吓他一跳——我是谁呀？

苗木：哦西八（无意义语气词），是谁啊，没有带手套的话是十神同学吧。

江之岛：开玩笑的话我就把你的脖子拧断。

苗木：当然是开玩笑啦。

江之岛：那么现在来猜猜看吧。

苗木：……

江之岛：呀你睡着了吗？

苗木：啊刚刚打了一会盹。

苗木：可能是最近调查的地方太多有些累了。

江之岛：那现在回答吧。

苗木：问题是什么来着。

江之岛：还能是什么啊，我是谁？

苗木：能是谁，当然是我亲爱的。

江之岛：看看这小子动脑筋的样子。

苗木：亲爱的，快把手拿开吧，我感觉眼珠子要被你抠出来了。

江之岛：亲爱的是谁呢

苗木：那是什么绝望残党一样的话啊

苗木：亲爱的会是谁呢

江之岛：闭嘴给我说名字。

苗木：……

苗木：请求连线雾切

江之岛：你想都别想！！！！

苗木：你真的以为我不知道吗？

江之岛：别刷花招了你这shake it啊

苗木：你这是在怀疑我？是吧

江之岛：说个名字有那么难吗

苗木：这不是名字的问题，wuli信赖母鸡鸡！

江之岛：什么啊那就走到底吧，我用我手上你们出门的开关赌你不知道我的名字，你要赌什么

苗木：……

苗木：必须得这样见血吗。

江之岛：怂了吗？

苗木：怕的不是我，是你吧

江之岛：哈哈哈哈哈哈看看这小子故作坚强的样子。

苗木：我给你最后一次机会，把手放开

江之岛：最后的机会应该是我给你的吧！

苗木：现在再没法回头了

苗木：那也没关系吗？

江之岛：好呀这就是我想要的，今天我们两个人中总要没一个。

苗木：数到3我们同时说出我们第一次见面的地点。

江之岛：哈哈哈哈哈哈能想到的只有那个吗，可爱的家伙。

苗木：怕的话就输了哦

江之岛：不要耍嘴皮子了开始吧。

苗木：1

江之岛：2

苗木：……

江之岛：祈祷nia？

苗木：在这之前，最后让我再说一句话吧。

江之岛：说。

苗木：我从没有想要你死呢，江之岛同学。

江之岛：……混蛋你赔我的绝望！！！！！（掰）


End file.
